


Dix ans, jour pour jour

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cela fait dix ans que Harry Potter a vaincu Voldemort, dix ans que Sorciers et Moldu ont été libérés de sa tyrannie, pourtant, Drago ne veut qu'une seule chose : vivre caché des yeux de tous. Mais le soir du dixième anniversaire de la victoire du bien contre le mal, Drago devra faire face aux fantôme du passé et au Sauveur en personne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dix ans, jour pour jour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camille_miko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/gifts).



  
DIX ANS, JOUR POUR JOUR

 

Les gens chantaient à tue-tête et riaient à gorge déployée : 

— Vive Harry Potter ! Vive notre Sauveur !

 _Oui, oui, vive le héros_ , siffla Drago Malefoy entre ses dents. Potter méritait très certainement cette notoriété et le fait que l’on ait écrit en son honneur une saga de romans adaptés de ses années à Poudlard dans le monde moldu et pas loin de 120 chants et 88 odes, mais vraiment, obliger Drago à les écouter était trop lui demander.

Les ruelles de Pré-au-Lard étaient noires de monde, les gens dansaient, se bousculaient amicalement, les Bières au Beurre et Haleines de Dragon coulaient à flot. Le ciel printanier était parsemé d’étoiles filantes lumineuses, créées par le battement d’ailes frénétiques de Fééries qui étaient venues se mêler aux festivités et qui coloraient la voute de Morphée de touches éclatantes.

Tout le monde était heureux. Tous célébraient la défaite du Mage Noir le plus terrible que le monde magique ait connu, tous chantaient le nom de leur sauveur : Harry Potter !

Drago aurait tout donné pour être ailleurs, et de préférence chez lui, car il se doutait bien que toute l’Angleterre, que disait-il, tout le Royaume-Unis, célébrait en grande pompe cette nuit où dix ans, jour pour jour, à peine auparavant, le bien l’avait emporté sur le mal. Depuis lors, le 23 mai, date qui était devenue la fête par excellence des Sorciers, avait été votée fête internationale.

– Allez, Drago, fais pas cette tête ! On pourrait croire que t’apprécies pas l’ambiance, le taquina d’un coup d’épaule Marcus.

Heureusement pour lui la foule était dense, car les épaules de Marcus Flint n’avaient rien à envier à celles d’un taureau, et Drago n’aurait vraiment pas apprécié la rencontre impromptue entre son noble museau et les chemins encore boueux des pluies de ces derniers jours.  
Marcus était l’un des rares amis qu’il ait préservé au fil des années, pas qu’il en ait eu énormément étant plus jeune. Étonnement, c’est lui qui l’avait soutenu après le chaos qu’avait tissé Voldemort, durant ces longs mois où sa vie avait été un enfer. C’est pourquoi, Drago n’avait pu refuser de l’accompagner à cette soirée pour fêter les 10 ans de la défaite du monstre. S’il n’avait tenu qu’à Drago, il serait resté terré chez lui, bien au chaud et à l’abri dans le manoir familial, mais Marcus s’était montré convaincant, pour ne pas dire étonnement insistant et aussi ennuyant qu’une bonne diarrhée.

Drago soupira pour la énième fois, ravalant un hoquet d’agacement quand pour la dixième fois ce soir, car une jeune inconnue venait de lui coller un baiser retentissant sur la joue. Soit il n’était pas aussi persona non grata qu’il le pensait, soit son faciès n’était pas aussi reconnaissable que cela, ou alors ces jeunes filles ne se rappelaient tout simplement plus du visage du traître le plus célèbre du Royaume-Unis après l’illustre Severus Rogue. Même pour cela, il n’était pas parvenu à monter sur la première marche du podium !

Marcus rit de nouveau – découvrant sa rangée de dents qui avaient dû vivre la Guerre des Trolls – se moquant ouvertement de lui ; c’est sûr que ce n’était pas lui que l’on venait allègrement « bisouiller » du haut de ces deux mètres et quelques. Pourtant, c’est un bras lourd, mais pas moins amical, que son ami posa sur ses épaules crispées.

— On est presque arrivés, Boucle d’Or, ajouta-t-il toujours aussi mystérieux.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le salon de thé Madame Pieddodu où Drago n’avait mis les pieds qu’une seule fois de son existence, lorsque Pansy l’avait menacé des pires représailles, comme révéler le fait qu’il dormait avec un Dracofeu jusqu’à son entrée en deuxième année à Poudlard.  
Les petites tables rondes avaient été alignées dans le fond de la maisonnette pour permettre aux couples amoureux de célébrer la victoire du Sauveur à leur manière, sur une piste de danse, tendrement enlacés, sur un air d’harpe et de violons que les petits angelots toujours aussi potelés jouaient. Là, Drago allait tourner de l’œil.

— Une chambre pour la nuit ! Lit de noces ! s’exclama Marcus, ce sourire de prédateur sur les lèvres qui lui était si typique, quand il arriva à hauteur du comptoir, non sans avoir bousculé quelques danseurs au passage qui n’osèrent protester. 

Cela n’empêcha pas la petite sorcière toute ronde - par Merlin, avait-elle encore abusé de ses propres citrouilles à la crème ? - de lui faire les gros yeux. Mais Drago fut sorti de sa contemplation par les propos de son ami et faillit en tomber à la renverse. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il faisait ? Il n’avait pas du tout l’intention de dormir dans cette "romantique" auberge, toute de rose bonbon décorée, et encore moins avec Marcus ! Non, merci ! Il ne se rappelait que trop bien les ronflements de ce dernier : un Magyar à pointes vous chantait des berceuses à côté !

Madame Pieddodu – et pas que des pieds si vous demandiez l’avis de Drago – garda sa mine déconfite mais leur donna tout de même une clé en émeraude et leur indiqua les escaliers derrière le comptoir, sur un "chambre Tristan & Iseult !" 

Ils montèrent les escaliers qui à chaque marche entamèrent un "Vive Potter, Vive notre Sauveur", ce qui leur donna un chant en canon abominable, un brouhaha incompréhensible arrivés à peine à la moitié de l’escalier, amplifiant le mal de tête de Drago. Leur calvaire ne se termina que lorsqu’ils eurent atteint la dernière marche où ils furent allègrement aspergés de confettis roses par de petits cupidons aux joues aussi roses que leurs fesses sur un "Faites l’amour, pas la guerre" joyeux. 

Ça allait être une longue nuit, Drago le sentait. Alors qu’il tentait tant bien que mal de se débarrasser de ces hideux confettis, qui semblaient lui coller à la peau et qui avaient un arrière goût de thé au fenouil sucré écœurant, ils atteignirent la chambre désignée, tout au fond du deuxième couloir à gauche. Drago aurait pu en mettre sa baguette à casser, ils venaient de franchir un puissant sort d’identification. La soirée devenait de plus en plus étrange, et il commença à douter des bonnes intentions de Marcus. Ce dernier resta nonchalant et introduisit la clé dans la serrure de l’hideuse porte verte à sculpture florale.

— Quelle technique préférez-vous ? demanda une des fleurs figurant sur le bas-relief en bois.

— Le Vif d’Or à la Potter ! répondit Marcus, et Drago faillit avaler sa langue. 

Comment cela un ex-capitaine de l’équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard préférait une technique de Gryffondor ? D’ailleurs, il ne comprenait même pas ce qu’était cette technique. Attraper le Vif d’Or avec ses amygdales ? Les suspicions de Drago se firent de plus en plus fondées, mais il redoutait déjà d’avoir été pris au piège.

— Veuillez entrer ! répondit la fleur d’une voix suave et suggestive. Mais n’en faites pas trop, la nuit entière est à vous ; amants innocents…ou contrevenants.

La fleur venait de leur faire un clin d’œil coquin… Parlait-on toujours Quidditch ? Il était vraiment temps qu’il prenne ses jambes à son cou.  
— Vous êtes en retard ! les accueillit Olivier Dubois, alors que la porte s’entrouvrait à peine. J’ai failli partir sans vous !

Au sourire qu’il affichait pourtant, Drago sut qu’il n’en pensait pas un mot. Les événements, outrageants, qui s’ensuivirent lui prouvèrent qu’il avait raison.

— Et manquer une chance d’être auprès de ton Pourchasseur préféré ! le taquina Marcus avant d’être alpagué, dès qu’il eut franchi la porte de la  
chambre, et que des lèvres, affamées, vinrent cueillir les siennes.

— Tu m’as manqué, susurra Dubois en serrant Marcus contre lui, ou plutôt en s’engouffrant tout en soupirant d’aise dans le creux que formait la plus haute stature de Marcus.

Malheureusement pour ses yeux, Drago n’en manqua pas une miette. Durant la guerre, il avait cru son ami mort, assassiné par son propre père pour avoir refusé de suivre le Maître des Ténèbres. Pourtant, il avait pu échapper au pire avec l’aide des Aurors qu’il avait fini par rejoindre, et il avait mené la double attaque à balais pour libérer Poudlard avec Olivier Dubois. Drago ne lui avait jamais demandé comment le rapprochement avait eu lieu entre eux deux, et il ne voulait pas le savoir, mais le fait était que son ami, terrible Poursuiveur des Serpentard s’était entiché d’un Attrapeur de Gryffondor, qui le lui rendait bien par ailleurs.

— Loin de moi l’idée d’interrompre vos retrouvailles après une looongue séparation de…trois jours, commença Drago de sa voix traînante, mais je crois que je vais y aller.

— Très certainement pas ! lui répondit Marcus. J’ai eu assez de mal à te sortir de ton trou, sans compter les heures interminables que j’ai dû attendre pour que Mademoiselle soit présentable !

Dubois se mit à rire à voix haute.

— Allez, pas de dispute ce soir, les garçons, on est attendus !

C’est avec un sourire amical que Dubois lui tendit la main pour le saluer. Drago s’en serait bien passé, mais cela faisait longtemps qu’il avait appris à se montrer cordial en toute occasion et avec tous. Il avait retenu la leçon.

Alors qu’il se saisissait de la main de Dubois, Drago sentit son estomac se tordre et sut à l’instant même qu’il venait d’être happé par un Portoloin. Alors qu’ils atterrissaient, en fracas, Drago s’empressa de lisser ses cheveux platine en arrière. Il était hors de question qu’on le voit ainsi échevelé.

— T’aurais pu être un Serpentard, grogna-t-il à l’encontre de Dubois qui l’avait pris de court et surtout qui s’était joué de lui.

— Et encore, tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable au lit, ajouta Marcus, fier de lui.

— Trop de détails ! hurla Drago, en écho avec une autre voix, alors que les deux garçons riaient de bon cœur.

Il se tourna pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix et fut surpris de trouver Hermione Granger derrière lui, trônant de toute sa hauteur, les sourcils froncés, une petite fille brune dans les bras.

— Il y a encore de chastes oreilles autour de vous ! se contenta-t-elle de commenter.

Oliver lui sourit.

— Je crois que nous avons la preuve sous nos yeux que tu sais comment on fait les bébés, Hermione, la taquina-t-il.

— Très drôle, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, alors que la petite fille remuait dans ses bras et qu’elle répétait à qui voulait l’entendre : "Suis pu bébé !"

— Drago, lui sourit-elle enfin, dégageant l’une de ses mains pour la lui tendre, je suis contente que tu aies pu venir.

Drago en resta coi. Il avait croisé Granger à plusieurs reprises au Ministère de la Magie, et ils s’étaient toujours saluer cordialement mais sans plus. Il était donc tout à fait certain qu’elle ne l’avait invité à aucune festivité. 

— Granger, lui répondit-il, faignant une assurance dont il manquait clairement à présent, serrant sa main.

— C’est Weasley, maintenant, répondit-elle en souriant.

— Au Ministère tout le monde t’appelle Granger.

— J’y ai gardé mon nom de jeune fille, mais en dehors, et surtout quand Ron est dans les parages, il vaut mieux m’appeler Weasley. Sinon, il en fait une jaunisse, lui murmura-t-elle d’un air de conspiratrice.

Et un roux qui faisait une jaunisse, ça devait être quelque chose !

— Je vois, se contenta-t-il de répondre, clairement pris de court par le comportement amical et ouvert de cette dernière, ne se rappelant que trop bien à quel point il s’était montré exécrable envers elle durant leurs années d’études à Poudlard.

— Oooo ! s’exclama la fillette que Granger tenait entre les bras.

— Oui, c’est Drago, précisa Granger, alors que la petite brune s’agitait et qu’elle tendait des petites mains potelées vers lui.

— ‘Rago ! cria-t-elle joyeusement, alors que ses mains couvertes de chocolat s’approchaient dangereusement de son visage. Beau, beau, beauuu !

Drago ne sut comment réagir quand la petite demoiselle se jeta dans ses bras, couvrit allègrement ses joues de baisers baveux, et que ses petites mains sales et joueuses trouvèrent la serge de laine hors de prix de son costume. 

— Tu veux me marier ? demandait-elle entre deux baisers.

— Rose ! s’interloqua Granger tentant de reprendre la demoiselle.

— En voilà une qui a bon goût et qui sait déjà ce qu’elle veut ! commenta un homme, que Drago n’avait pas vu approcher. 

Mais il n’eut nullement besoin de poser les yeux sur lui pour savoir qui il était : il reconnaîtrait toujours cette voix.

— Potter ?

— Lui-même ! sourit ce dernier, alors qu’il s’approchait et qu’il tentait de déloger la petite fille, cherchant à la persuader par des sourires charmeurs, des chatouilles affectueuses et lui rappelant ses promesses d’amour éternel.

Mais qu’est-ce qu’il faisait là ? C’était un véritable guet-apens cette soirée ! Marcus ne lui avait jamais dit qu’il passerait cette nuit de célébration en compagnie de toutes les personnes qui le haïssaient le plus au monde, tous ceux qu’il avait connus à Poudlard et qui le reconnaitraient forcément ! Sans parler de la compagnie d’Harry Potter qui s’annonçait très certainement la pire de toutes !

C’était cruel.

Il se contenta d’un regard mauvais envers Marcus qui lui répondit par un sourire de requin. Cela se paierait ! Déjà qu’il allait très certainement passer la soirée à subir la vision avec son haute définition des « bisouillis » entre Marcus et Dubois, alors si en plus il devait supporter la présence de Potter !

Comme s’il ne le voyait déjà pas suffisamment tous les jours, malheureusement.

Pendant près de 10 ans, Potter et lui n’avaient fait que se croiser : des hochements de tête échangés, des "Potter" - "Malefoy" de-ci, de-là, tout ce qu’il avait de plus cordial et de plus équilibré. Il ne détestait plus Potter, ou plutôt, il ne le jalousait plus depuis des années, ce qui avait facilité leur relation ou manque de relation. Tout était donc pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

En tout cas, c’est ce que Drago avait cru il y a encore quelques mois. 

 

__

**Bureau du Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shackelbolt.**

— Professeur Malefoy, je suppose que vous connaissez la raison de notre entretien ?

— Je vous avouerai que mes dernières expériences n’ont pas réellement été concluantes et que je n’ai pas grand-chose à ajouter à ce qui figure déjà dans mon rapport hebdomadaire.

**Le Ministre Shacklebolt fronce ses épais sourcils.**

— Professeur Malefoy, je ne souhaitais pas parler de vos potions mais de l’agression que vous avez subie lors du match de Quidditch à Exmoor.

**Le professeur Malefoy hausse les épaules.**

— Ce n’est pas la première fois que l’on me chahute depuis la Grande Guerre, Monsieur le Ministre. Je m’en accommode.

**Le ministre se penche vers son interlocuteur par-dessus son bureau, croisant les doigts sous son menton, l’air préoccupé.**

— Nous pensons que cette attaque était préméditée.

— Nous ?

— Le Ministère et les Aurors d’Investigation plus précisément.

**Le professeur montre un air d’incompréhension.**

— Vous pensez que quelqu’un m’en veut personnellement et qu’il ou elle est prêt à m’agresser en public pour se venger ?

— Je… Nous pensons plutôt que c’est ce que vous détenez qui les intéresse.

**Le professeur reste coi, ne comprenant clairement pas où le ministre veut en venir.**

— Quelqu’un est-il au courant concernant vos expériences au sein du Ministère ?

— Quoi ? Vous pensez que j’aurais bafoué le secret professionnel ? Que j’aurais révélé à quelqu’un mes projets ?

— Je ne vous accuse pas, Professeur, mais il est clair pour nos Aurors que votre vie est menacée ainsi que celle de vos proches.

**Le professeur ouvre de grands yeux, voyant défiler devant ceux-ci toutes les horreurs de la guerre, toutes les menaces et insultes subies au lendemain de celle-ci.**

— Je n’ai rien dit à personne. Vous êtes mon seul contact quant à mes projets. Si quelqu’un d’autre est au courant et que cela n’est pas de votre fait, je ne sais pas comment.

— Bien.

**La voix du ministre est posée et grave.**

— Un Auror s’est vu confier la mission de vous protéger vous et votre famille pendant les investigations.

— Un garde du corps ? N’est-ce pas exagéré ?

— Votre vie est précieuse, Professeur Malefoy, de même que vos expériences. Le Ministère a pris sa décision.

**La porte s’ouvre alors que les deux interlocuteurs ne se quittent pas des yeux. Le nouvel arrivant parle d’une voix posée, sûre et professionnelle.**

— Ministre Shackelbolt, Malefoy.

— Potter ?

 

La soirée fut loin de se dérouler comme prévue.

Drago n’avait pas vraiment eu l’occasion de visiter les lieux dans lesquels il avait été convié de force, pourtant il devait en reconnaître l’originalité et la beauté. La fête avait été organisée dans ce qui au premier abord pouvait ressembler à une église ou plutôt une cathédrale moldue mais rapidement Drago avait compris que la bâtisse n’était qu’une copie en raison des sculptures, tableaux et vitraux représentant des créatures fantastiques et sorciers. Le type gothique typique des préférences sorcières donnait une impression de grandeur et de luxe à la bâtisse. Grandeur et luxe qui étaient fortement contrebalancées par les activités des fêtards. 

La nef était peuplée de danseurs qui se trémoussaient sous des rythmes endiablés, alors que des gargouilles lâchaient de temps à autre des pets fort peu discrets pour créer une ambiance de brume londonienne, absorbant les lumières multicolores, vives et saccadées des vitraux.  
Derrière l’autel, où semblaient se trouver le buffet et le bar, et qu’il n’avait pas pu approcher, s’alignaient de grandes tables en bois massif, peuplées de convives qui remplissaient le chevet.

Enfin, les balcons, là où Drago avait trouvé refuge, étaient formés de petites niches discrètes où avaient été disposés avec talent et goût de grands fauteuils de taffetas moelleux. C’était très certainement la partie la plus luxuriante et la plus calme. Tout aurait été parfait si ce n’était la compagnie qu’il devait subir. Non seulement Marcus l’avait semé très rapidement – il ne se doutait que trop bien que c’était pour profiter de son petit-ami qui lui avait terriblement manqué et il ne souhaitait sous aucun prétexte tomber sur eux alors qu’ils célébraient leur retrouvaille –, mais en plus il n’avait pu décoller son auguste fessier du taffetas coquelicot sur lequel il s’était installé. Il avait fait l’erreur de ne pas se rendre à l’autel dès son arrivée et souffrait terriblement, à présent, du manque d’un bon verre de remontant. Car maintenant, il était là, bloqué sur son fauteuil, portant la bonne quinzaine de kilos que représentait la dernière petite Weasley.

Face à lui était assise Granger qui le regardait et se retenait clairement de rire face à sa déconvenue, alors que Weasley père le fixait d’un air mauvais ; si un regard avait pu lancer un Adava Kedavra, il mangerait très certainement déjà les pissenlits par la racine.

Le visage de Weasley dessinait la même expression de dégoût que lorsqu’en deuxième année son sortilège de crache-limaces s’était retourné contre lui. Pourtant, il avait refusé de se joindre à Potter dans la foule et laisser sa princesse toute seule avec lui. 

Ils devaient faire un joli tableau tous les quatre ! Que Potter cesse de gesticuler comme un zombie épileptique sur la piste de danse et qu’ils viennent récupérer ses amis, par Morgane l’Enchanteresse ! Son meilleur étalon pour une option de fuite !

— Rose, viens chez papa, retenta Ronald Weasley pour la vingtième fois au moins. 

— Nan ! lâcha la petite, gonflant ses joues comme un hamster en quête de stock pour un hiver difficile. C’est mon prince ! 

Il eut du mal à retenir ses lèvres de s’étirer. La tête de Weasley valait bien 100 gallons d’or, et la petite hermine était tout de même mignonne avec sa crinière brune et ses grands yeux marron.

— Encore ! lui dit-elle, alors qu’elle applaudissait maladroitement et qu’elle plongeait de grands yeux séducteurs dans les siens, et Drago reprit le conte qu’il lui racontait en mimant les animaux avec ses mains. Scorpius adorait lui aussi cette histoire. Le couple Weasley le regardait comme s’il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête. Il avait un fils lui aussi, quoi de surprenant à ce qu’il sache s’occuper d’un enfant ? Les stéréotypes avaient vraiment la vie dure !

Alors que la foule d’amis de Potter continuait à se déhancher dans la nef, et que ce dernier faisait le beau pour faire honneur à ses invités, Hermione et Ron avaient fini par les rejoindre et par confier Rose à Drago. Bien sûr, cela lui avait valu une petite scène de ménage du couple, avant qu’Hermione ne rappelle à Ron que Drago n’avait pas de Portoloin pour partir et qu’il ne pouvait donc pas s’en aller avec leur trésor sur son destrier blanc. La confiance régnait, ça faisait plaisir à voir. Ce qui expliquait toutefois qu’il soit assis là, enfin seul – si l’on ne comptait pas le vitrail d’une terrible Gorgone dans son dos dont les serpents sifflaient – la petite fille roulée en boule sur ses genoux, ses petits poings agrippés à sa veste. Elle devait être ruinée à présent, pas que quiconque s’y intéresse ce soir. Drago avait également enfin compris pourquoi tant de secrets avait été fait autour de cette soirée. Elle était spécialement réservée à l’entourage d’Harry Potter, c’est pourquoi il y avait eu tant de mystères, de prudence et une organisation précise pour y accéder. Il fallait que cet endroit reste indétectable ou sinon le monde sorcier en son ensemble voudrait y assister. 

— Voilà une bienheureuse bien installée, lui dit Potter alors qu’il transplanait derrière lui le faisant de fait sursauter. Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

— Je n’ai pas eu peur, j’ai été surpris, répondit Dragp rapidement.

Comme si ce poseur avait eu besoin de transplaner alors qu’il aurait pu, tout simplement, emprunter les escaliers, comme tout le monde. Toutefois, Drago ne pouvait nier qu’il n’était pas vraiment rassuré ces jours-ci quand il n’était pas en territoire connu. Il avait l’impression de revivre ses peurs de l’Ère Sombre, comme l’avait nommée le ministère, les cauchemars étaient même revenus. Par moment, cette lourde boule au ventre se reformait et pesait sur lui : c’est ce qu’il en coûtait de savoir sa vie menacée ainsi que celle de ses proches. 

Harry s’approcha de lui et déposa deux verres sur la table basse en bois de rose laqué. Il fit glisser le sien juste devant lui, une Fureur de Vélane : son cocktail préféré. C’était une boisson épaisse et épicée d’un rouge sang vif, dont une flamme mèche dense et orangée s’échappait pour venir vous laper goulument les lèvres quand vous buviez, et dont le cristal du haut verre à pied vous mordait les doigts de sa fournaise alors que le breuvage vous glaçait presque les papilles. 

Drago souleva un sourcil gracieux, clairement surpris que Potter connaisse ses goûts. 

— Je ne suis pas Auror d’Investigation pour rien, Malefoy, lui sourit Potter clairement amusé par la situation.

Pourtant, il y avait dans l’esprit de Drago un monde entre connaître les éléments importants à la survie de la personne dont vous étiez le garde du corps et connaître ses goûts, ses couleurs et tous ses petits secrets. Ce n’était pas par hasard ou par reconnaissance que l’on avait proposé à Potter le poste d’Auror en Chef. Il avait le regard aussi affûté qu’un aigle – malgré ses hublots – et la puissance de frappe d’un lion. Il avait appris, avec les années, à être plus posé, à savoir s’accorder quelques secondes de réflexion et même à user de sournoiserie positive pour faire pencher la balance à son avantage. Ne l’avait-il pas fait, déjà, en faisant croire à Voldemort que le Sauveur était mort ? Tant de perfection était effrayante par moment.

— Tu me parais bien fébrile, reprit Potter le sortant de sa contemplation, et Drago baissa les yeux, gêné d’avoir été pris à fixer son interlocuteur aussi intensément.

Toujours à donner son opinion quand on ne la lui demandait pas ! Pourtant, Drago n’oubliait pas qu’il avait été reconnaissant que Potter se mêle de ses affaires quand avait eu lieu son procès. Le fait que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu-Et-Vaincu plaide en sa faveur avait pesé très lourd dans la balance. Il savait qu’il ne pourrait jamais payer cette dette et qu’il lui serait toujours redevable quoi qu’il en dise et devoir, aujourd’hui encore, dépendre de lui, lui était presque insupportable.

— Je tiens la plus jeune progéniture Weasley sur les genoux, enfin, je crois, et crois-moi, à ma place tu n’en mènerais pas plus large, lui répondit-il toutefois pour changer le cours de ses pensées. 

Il ne souhaitait vraiment pas, en plus d’être mal à l’aise, devenir morose. Potter se fendit d’un sourire et vint prendre place sur le fauteuil, à côté de lui, pénétrant, de ce fait, son espace personnel. Cela devenait bien trop habituel ces derniers temps. Mais à toutes ses remarques, Potter ne répondait que d’un insupportable : "Je garde ton corps, Malefoy !"

— Tu as dégoté la future Mme Malefoy ? le taquina-t-il, et à la mine qu’il fit, Potter ne put s’empêcher de partir dans un fou rire. Rose a apparemment un gros point faible pour les blonds, et ton fils te ressemble comme deux gouttes d’eau : il va faire chavirer son cœur !  
Drago leva les yeux au ciel et réinstalla Rose plus confortablement, alors que la fillette avait bougé dans son sommeil.

Depuis que Potter était devenu son garde du corps, il passait fréquemment au Manoir pour vérifier que tous les sortilèges de protection étaient actifs et que sa famille ne risquait rien. C’était pour le plus grand plaisir de sa mère qui aimait boire son thé au jasmin en compagnie de son cher Harry.

— Ça prouve juste qu’elle a meilleur goût que sa mère, rétorqua Drago, un sourire en coin aux lèvres. 

Cela ne serait pas demain la veille que les familles Malefoy et Weasley s’uniraient ! Ou alors, si cette aberration devait se produire, il n’en soufflerait jamais mot à son père. Mais il préférait ne pas penser à son père : ce dernier était à Azkaban et y resterait jusqu’à son dernier souffle. Drago ne le haïssait pas pour ce qu’il avait subi à cause de lui, pas plus qu’il ne lui en voulait de l’avoir involontairement mis entre les griffes de Voldemort. C’était son père, et malgré le fait que sa peine ait été méritée, cela lui faisait mal de l’imaginer seul dans sa geôle. Heureusement, les Détraqueurs n’en gardaient plus les clés.

À l’expression de son interlocuteur, qui ne pipa mot et se contenta de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de son cocktail, d’un vert aussi intense que ses yeux, Drago comprit qu’il avait fait un mauvais pas. Il venait, une fois encore, d’insulter les deux meilleurs amis de Potter sans même s’en rendre compte. Le silence de ce dernier ne valait rien de bon. Pourquoi ne se levait-il tout simplement pas ? Pourquoi n’allait-il pas rejoindre ses amis et collègues ? Une conversation entre eux ne menait jamais à rien de bon. Mais pourquoi l’avait-il invité, par Merlin ?! Ils n’étaient pas amis, ne l’avaient jamais été et ne le seraient très certainement jamais. Certes, il était son garde du corps, de son propre chef, mais cela n’avait pas de sens ! 

Le silence de Potter était plus rageant encore que ses paroles toujours déplacées qui agaçaient tant Drago, tout comme l’était son regard infaillible et scrutateur. Pourquoi personne ne venait-il le sortir de ce mauvais pas ? Il ne voulait pas être seul avec Potter ! Et Potter qui continuait à siroter son cocktail qui ne se vidait pas ! Il avait dû prendre un Puits sans Fond. Ça promettait !

— Qu’est-ce que je fais là ? finit par soupirer Drago, brisant le silence qui lui était devenu insupportable.

— Tu sers de doudou à Rose ? lui répondit Potter calmement, les bras toujours appuyés sur l’accoudoir et le dos du fauteuil, une jambe négligemment repliée sur l’autre et ses cheveux en bataille sur les yeux.

Drago ne pouvait pas savoir si Potter cherchait de nouveau à briser la glace ou si sa réponse n’avait été que politesse. C’est le moment que choisit Molly Weasley pour les rejoindre. Drago soupira de soulagement : il avait enfin son ouverture.

— Je vais rentrer, Harry chéri, s’adressa-t-elle à Potter en l’embrassant chaleureusement sur la joue, sans même lui adresser un regard. Je vais en profiter pour mettre Rose au lit. La pauvre chérie devrait dormir depuis longtemps.

Drago se leva et déposa la fillette dans les bras de sa grand-mère, celle-ci fronça brièvement le front quand elle vit que l’enfant tenait Drago comme si on lui avait jeté un sortilège de Glu Perpétuelle.

Quand les femmes Weasley les eurent quittés, Drago en profita pour lisser sa veste et tenter de remettre un peu d’ordre dans sa tenue. Il se doutait bien que c’était peine perdue : le col, où les mains de la petite s’étaient agrippées, était complètement froissé, il le sentait au toucher, mais, heureusement pour lui, avec cet éclairage plus que spartiate, il ne pouvait discerner aucune tache, mais se doutait que des empreintes au chocolat devaient y avoir été laissées.

— Je vais y aller, lâcha-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Potter en remettant encore une fois son col en place, pas mécontent de pouvoir enfin fuir cette fête.

— Je ne peux pas te raccompagner tout de suite, lâcha Potter nonchalamment, j’ai encore des invités à honorer.

Drago serra les dents. Par les mille brindilles de son Nimbus ! Potter savait vraiment comment le mettre hors de lui.

— Je n’ai pas besoin d’une Fée clochette, Potter !

— Ça, je le sais, lui sourit son interlocuteur sans bouger, mais tu ne peux pas non plus quitter les lieux sans garde du corps.

— Je suis bien venu sans toi ! s’offusqua-t-il.

— Oui, concéda Potter lentement, alors que ses coudes venaient prendre position sur ses genoux, comme s’il expliquait un fait immuable et qu’il était impossible de remettre en question. Tu es venu avec Flint, et je lui fais confiance. Alors, à moins que tu ne souhaites partir à sa recherche et mettre fin à…ses retrouvailles avec Olivier, ce que je ne te conseille pas personnellement, il va te falloir m’attendre.

Drago se rassit après quelques minutes de défi, refusant de regarder Potter ou de desserrer les dents. Cela faisait bien longtemps que même sa mère avait cessé de le materner, pour qui se prenait-il ?!

— Joli costume par ailleurs, finit par lâcher son interlocuteur au bout d’un moment, frottant son genou contre le sien.

Drago haussa un sourcil. Sa tenue n’avait rien de particulier : un costume deux pièces, taillé sur mesure, certes, un pantalon anthracite droit qui épousait ses longues jambes et une veste du même coloris. En dessous, un simple pull noir à col roulé, d’une matière qui lui permettait de ne pas craindre les nuits estivales plus fraîches, mais qui le préservait aussi de l’environnement dans lequel il s’était retrouvé. Pas qu’un Malefoy transpire comme un bœuf au naturel !

— Je ne te savais pas amateur à ce point de vêtements moldus, continua Harry.

Oh, c’était donc cela ! En effet, après la guerre, Drago s’était donné pour mission d’en découvrir plus sur le monde moldu plutôt que de rester sur les bases que son père lui avait inculquées et de rester donc dans l’ignorance. Il avait eu de très nombreuses surprises, dont certaines n’avaient pas été pour lui déplaire : comme les collections de vêtements Armani. Cet homme faisait des merveilles ! Et il est vrai qu’il portait de plus en plus de vêtements moldus, surtout en dehors du ministère.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me priverais de vêtements qui me mettent en valeur et qui sont confortables, répondit-il, le plus sobrement possible et sans que son ego démesuré ne refasse surface. (Qui ne connaissait l’adage : « Chassez le naturel, il revient à dos d’hippogriffe ! »)

— En effet, sourit Potter, l’examinant de la tête aux pieds, ce serait vraiment dommage de se priver.

Le sourire de Potter le mit mal à l’aise, et il se surprit presque à gesticuler son fessier comme s’il était assis sur des braises incandescentes sous son regard scrutateur. Un regard d’Auror, un regard puissant et perçant. Potter porta de nouveau son verre à ses lèvres, léchant goulument la neige sucrée qui en recouvrait les rebords et qui tombait inlassablement, faisant chanter le Puits en chœur.  
Drago déglutit péniblement et détourna les yeux.

— Tu devrais t’arrêter là pour ce soir, lâcha-t-il calmement, tu as déjà trop bu.

Potter se contenta d’afficher un sourire plus marqué et de s’enfoncer un peu plus dans le fauteuil.

— C’est vrai, concéda-t-il sans se fâcher, et nous savons tous deux ce qui arrive quand je bois trop.

Drago se tourna vers Potter, stupéfait, craignant de comprendre où ce dernier voulait en venir. Il avait été convaincu que Potter avait été trop saoul pour se rappeler de leur dernière altercation en date, persuadé qu’il ne se souvenait de rien. Apparemment, il n’avait pas eu cette chance. Pourtant, Potter aurait pu lui faire grâce et ne pas remettre cela sur le tapis. Drago, pour sa part, avait tout fait pour oublier et s’était comporté comme si de rien n’était lorsqu’au lendemain Potter l’avait attendu frais comme un Rémora à la sortie de la cheminée dans l’Atrium et ne pipant mot de la veille.

A présent, la scène improbable se rejouait sous ses paupières closes comme un mauvais film moldu.

**_Laboratoire du Professeur Drago Malefoy.  
Etage du Comité des Sorts Expérimentaux._ **

**L’Auror Harry Potter transplane dans la pièce sans le moindre bruit.**

— On se terre comme une fouine ?

Le professeur sursaute menaçant de renverser l’un des ingrédients de sa potion.

— Peux-tu cesser de transplaner et entrer par la porte, de préférence après avoir frappé ?

— Tu aurais dû quitter le laboratoire depuis des heures.

— Je travaille !

— Je travaille aussi.

**Le professeur pousse un soupir agacé et se retient de justesse d’emmêler ses cheveux coiffés à la perfection.**

— Je te croyais en vacances cette semaine… C’est Castorovitch qui m’escorte partout.

— Nestorovitch, pas Castorovitch !

**Le professeur se contente de hausser les épaules et de se remettre à sa potion en ignorant son invité surprise.  
L’homme en question s’approche en titubant. Il se tient derrière son interlocuteur de toute sa hauteur précaire.  
Un souffle chaud dans le cou, une présence envahissant son espace vital, pousse le professeur à froncer ses sourcils et à s’exclamer.**

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais là à la fin ?

— Je suis Auror d’Investigation, j’investigue !

— Sur mon compte ? Je croyais que tu étais mon garde du corps.

— …C’est pas faux.

**Le professeur s’est enfin tourné. À la vue de son interlocuteur, titubant et désorienté une conclusion s’impose :**

— Potter, tu es éméché ?

— Juste un peu !

**Le geste accompagnant la parole, l’Auror se retrouve nez le premier sur l’épaule de son interlocuteur, qui prévient une chute et une humiliation cuisante.**

— Potter, tu cherches à être envoyé au bureau des Centaures ?! Rentre chez toi !

— Peux pas… On va te faire du mal quand je serai pas là…

**Le professeur reste coi.**

— Pas confiance… doit y’avoir un gnome…

**Conclusion plus que logique et pourtant terrible.  
Le ministère a de nombreux opposants, dont de nombreux Mangemorts encore en fuite.**

— Potter, j’ai un garde du corps, un Auror de classe supérieure, entraîné et prêt à agir !

— Moi !

**La détermination dans les yeux émeraude de l’Auror est indiscutable.  
Le baiser qui s’ensuit, maladroit mais ferme, l’est tout autant.**

Drago expira profondément et se passa une main nerveuse sur le front, massant lentement ses tempes, son mal de tête menaçant de refaire surface.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda Potter, et il sembla à Drago qu’il s’était beaucoup rapproché depuis leur dernier échange.

Tout ! Aurait-il voulu lui hurler, mais il ne souhaitait pas vraiment entrer en conflit avec Potter. Comme les choses avaient changé !

— Ça va…finit-il par répondre car il sentait que Potter le fixait. J’ai juste mal à la tête.

— Eh bien, si je m’attendais à cela de ta part ! lâcha-t-il.

Drago se contenta de le regarder et de froncer les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas où Potter voulait en venir. Comme toujours ce garçon était un mystère pour lui.

— Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas habitué au coup de l’aspirine, lui sourit Potter, taquin.

— Le coup de Laspirine ? Qui est Laspirine ? C’est un Moldu ? lui demanda-t-il intrigué.

Potter lui sourit, d’un sourire qu’il aurait pu décrire de tendre et qui était de ce fait perturbant.

— C’est un remède moldu, conclut Potter.

Drago se nota pour lui-même d’aller faire des recherches concernant ce remède nommé « Laspirine » car il se refusait d’en demander plus à Potter qui souhaitait faire des mystères.

C’est le moment que choisirent les Chauds Lapins, un nouveau groupe à la mode qui regroupait Sorciers et Moldus, pour entamer l’un des plus grands succès de Célestina Moldubec.

_"Oh, viens, viens remuer mon chaudron,  
Et si tu t’y prends comme il faut  
Je te ferai bouillir une grande passion…_

— …Pour te garder ce soir près de moi bien au chaud!" lui murmura Potter à l’oreille pour finir le couplet en chœur avec le groupe.

Drago déglutit péniblement et se tourna lentement vers Potter qui avait, à présent, complètement envahi son espace personnel et le fixait intensément.

— À quoi joues-tu à la fin ? Pourquoi dois-je être celui à subir tes humeurs de beuverie ?! s’emporta-t-il en ayant plus qu’assez du comportement ambigu de Potter.

— Je ne joue pas, Drago, et je ne suis pas ivre, lui répondit-il, mettant un point d’honneur à utiliser son prénom et en profitant pour poser une main ferme et chaude sur son genou. 

Son pouce jouait délicatement en rythme avec l’air de la chanson, donnant la chair de chouette à Drago. Son cœur se mettait à battre comme un phénix en cage, et cela n’annonçait rien de bon.

— Arrête ça ! parvint-il à baragouiner entre des lèvres peu coopératives, posant une main devenue presque moite sur l’envahisseur.

— Et toi : arrête de nier ce qui se passe entre nous, répondit Potter, le plus sérieusement du monde.

— Il ne se passe rien, Potter ! Tu déraisonnes ! mentit outrageusement Drago.

Potter avait raison. Cela faisait des mois que quelque chose avait changé entre eux, quelques semaines que leur comportement l’un envers l’autre avait été altéré, qu’ils n’étaient plus les Malefoy et Potter de Poudlard, mais Drago et Harry.

**_Rivière Wye, Pays de Galles, Vendredi, 00 h 07_ **

— Doloris !

**Un cri déchire la nuit entre les hautes herbes.**

— Tu aurais dû utiliser ta potion pour te protéger, imbécile. Doloris !

**Un corps se tord de douleur au croisement des deux rivières.**

— Tu parleras, traître ! Tu nous donneras la composition ! DOLORIS !

**La gorge est brisée, les jointures des doigts blanchies, le sang aux lèvres.**

— EXPELLIARMUS !

**Une nouvelle voix retentit dans la nuit.  
Des sortilèges s’enchaînent.  
Des Aurors combattent des hommes vêtus de noir, dont le visage est à peine visible sous leurs capuches.**

— Drago !

**La voix du Sauveur est inquiète.**

— Har..ry…Je…n’ai…rien…dit

**Celle de la victime un murmure brisé.**

— Chuuut. Ça va aller, je t’amène à Ste Mangouste.

**Londres, Hôpital Ste Mangouste, Mercredi, 14 h 52  
Quatrième étage : Pathologie des Sortilèges**

**La victime, le Professeur Malefoy, repose sur un lit immaculé.  
** Son visage est blafard mais détendu. Ses joues sont creuses. Sa respiration régulière.  
L’Auror Potter est assis à son chevet.  
Le Professeur ouvre les yeux et tente de parler en vain. 

— Ta famille est en sécurité.

**La voix de l’Auror est rassurante.**

— Je reste avec toi.

**Le professeur hoche la tête, reconnaissant.  
Le professeur s’endort, réconforté par la main nouée à la sienne.  
L’Auror veille.**

Drago refusait de l’accepter, mais il ne pouvait plus se cacher à lui-même que la chaleur qui émanait d’Harry le rassurait, que lorsque leurs corps se frôlaient involontairement ou non sa respiration se faisait plus difficile, que lorsqu’ils se retrouvaient seuls son pouls s’accélérait. Ils n’étaient plus des enfants ou des adolescents depuis longtemps pourtant, et Drago était sûr qu’il n’avait jamais ressenti cela. Il avait voulu fuir cette réalité mais elle le rattrapait à présent.

— J’en ai assez de jouer au chat et à la souris avec toi, finit par soupirer Harry, le sortant de ses rêveries et hésitations.

— Harry…, reprit Drago, ne sachant clairement pas ce qu’il pouvait lui dire, ne sachant pas lui-même où il en était.

Il était marié, par Merlin ! Il est vrai que son mariage avait été arrangé par sa mère pour redorer le blason des Malefoy après la Grande Guerre, et il n’avait rien eu à y redire. Pourtant, Asteria s’était montrée être une bonne épouse et une mère encore meilleure. Ils ne s’aimaient pas comme s’étaient aimés ses parents, mais il avait de la tendresse et une grande affection pour sa femme. Elle ne méritait pas qu’il l’humilie de la sorte, de par cette attirance ridicule et stérile qu’il ressentait pour Potter.

Pourtant, le regard que posa Potter sur lui, si ingénu et si plein d’espoir lui tordit les entrailles. Ils restèrent un instant à se fixer, les sifflements menaçants de la chevelure de la Gorgone pour seul avertissement, avant que le nez de Potter n’effleure brièvement le sien. 

— Ne me repousse plus, murmura ce dernier sans jamais quitter ses yeux du regard.

Il n’en fallut pas plus pour qu’un courant électrique lui parcoure agréablement l’échine, et Drago fit tomber baguette et sortilèges en soupirant. Ce fut apparemment le signal que Potter attendait car, à peine ce son indécent avait éclos dans sa gorge, la bouche de Potter prit d’assaut la sienne dans un baiser passionné. Les lèvres de Drago n’attendirent pas que leur propriétaire parvienne à démêler toutes ses pensées, qui venaient de tisser une toile inextricable, et entamèrent une danse suave et provocante avec leurs comparses. 

Drago se sentait complètement perdu. Comme si un gouffre venait de s’ouvrir sous ses pieds, et qu’Harry, qui avait pourtant méticuleusement creusé ce profond trou depuis des mois, était le seul à pouvoir ralentir sa chute, à pouvoir étendre ses puissantes ailes et le sauver encore une fois de la fournaise infernale qui devait l’attendre au fond.

Les mains de Drago trouvèrent le puissant torse d’Harry, caressèrent le doux cachemire de son pull fin, sentant chaque battement de ce cœur si vivant et si profondément humain. Lentement, ses doigts pianotèrent leur chemin jusqu’à ce cou élégant et chaud où battait un pouls exalté avant de trouver le contour de joues fraîchement rasées et la jungle d’une chevelure folle où ils s’ancrèrent brutalement.

C’était la première fois qu’on l’embrassait ainsi, aussi patiemment, aussi entièrement. Les baisers de Pansy durant ses années à Poudlard avaient été plus qu’expérimentaux et maladroits, ceux d’Asteria étaient tendres et respectueux, ceux d’Harry étaient fougueux et possessifs.

Les mains d’Harry se firent aussi joueuses que ses lèvres et sa langue et se glissèrent sans préambule sous son vêtement, venant titiller son ventre plat et son dos sensible. Drago se cambra sous la caresse, et Harry comprit l’invitation. Il le fit basculer expertement sur le fauteuil, sa grande main glissant le long de son dos, pour trouver le creux de ses reins et enfin une fesse ferme où ses doigts laissèrent très certainement leur empreinte. La tête de Drago rencontra le bras moelleux du fauteuil alors que son auguste fessier s’ajusta sur les genoux de Potter dans une position des plus suggestives.

Alors que leurs corps ondulaient l’un contre l’autre, que leurs lèvres ne se quittaient que pour laisser le loisir à leurs langues de tournoyer, les sifflements de la Gorgone s’étaient mués en susurrements appréciateurs, et Drago se souvint où ils se trouvaient.

Il voulait Potter, à n’en pas douter. Il ne se refuserait plus ce que son corps lui réclamait depuis des mois, des années peut-être, et ne nierait plus ce que son cœur clamait avec tant de vigueur, mais il n’était pas dit qu’un Malefoy batifolerait en public même avec le grand et « oh, célèbre ! » Harry Potter !

— Harry… murmura-t-il entre deux halètements.

La seule réponse qu’il obtint fut un grognement guttural et menaçant avant que les dents de Potter ne le punissent en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Il ne souhaitait rien lâcher, l’animal ! Et ce constat fit sourire Drago malgré lui : il était bon d’être autant désiré, il était bon d’avoir ce pouvoir sur Harry Potter.

— Un endroit…un peu…plus…privé…M. Potter ? réussit-il toutefois à articuler entre deux baisers.

La proposition ne sembla pas déplaire à Harry, non, vu leur position actuelle Drago était certain qu’Harry était intéressé par cette offre, grandement intéressé.

— Est-ce une proposition indécente ?

— Cela fait bien longtemps que je suis devenu un homme respectable, Auror en Chef Potter, susurra-t-il, et il voyait à quel point l’utilisation du nom et du titre de Potter le rendait heureux. Ce qui serait indécent serait de se donner en spectacle dans un lieu public au vu et au su de tous.

— Sans parler des yeux indiscrets, sourit Harry faisant clairement référence à la Gorgone qui n’avait cessé de les espionner, et dont les dizaines de serpents de sa longue chevelure protestèrent en un chœur aigu.

— Cela sera selon votre désir, Professeur Malefoy, c’est votre corps que je protège après tout, lui sourit Harry, et ce sourire promettait des moments exquis. 

Grimmaurd Square, murmura langoureusement Harry à son oreille.

Drago sentit cette distorsion si habituelle que provoquait le Transplanage. Il resserra son étreinte autour du cou d’Harry, se laissant porter par les violentes bourrasques, entièrement en confiance. Si l’on ne pouvait faire confiance à Harry Potter, à qui le pouvait-on ?  
Il remit toutefois cette affirmation en question quand sa tête rencontra une surface plutôt dure et qu’il perdit complètement l’équilibre en atterrissant.

— Aïe, lâcha-t-il quand l’arrière de sa tête percuta ladite surface.

— Pardon, rit Harry alors que son nez se perdait dans son cou.

Il n’avait pas l’air particulièrement désolé.

— Tu es sûr que ta spécialité est la garde rapprochée, le moqua Drago, se frottant doucement l’arrière du crâne.

— Spécialité, spécialité, c’est vite dit, j’étais plutôt dans le camp de frappe à l’entraînement des Aurors, la défense c’est moins mon balai… reconnut Harry.

Drago en profita pour balayer du regard l’endroit où il se trouvait. Un couloir étroit et sombre, à peine éclairé par quelques lampes vacillantes.

— Charmant pour un premier rendez-vous, Potter, vraiment, le moqua-t-il alors qu’il avait du mal à retrouver son équilibre, ses jambes toujours autour des genoux d’Harry et ses fesses menaçant dangereusement de finir au pied du mur. J’aurais préféré un matelas personnellement, et moelleux de préférence.

— Jamais content, fit mine de maugréer Harry. J’apparais toujours dans l’entrée, je n’ai pas vraiment réfléchi, et mes pensées étaient quelque peu tournées vers autre chose, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. 

Harry conclut sa tirade en faisant rouler ses hanches contre le bassin de Drago, et ce dernier retint à peine un gémissement de lui échapper. 

— Certes, reprit-il, sa voix vacillant. Je suppose que le fait que nous soyons apparus entiers devrait me satisfaire. Et loin de moi l’idée d’accaparer ton esprit de mes complaintes…

— Ravi de te l’entendre dire, sourit Harry, qui apparemment ne savait plus que faire de ses mains maintenant qu’il semblait avoir décidé que les vêtements de Drago étaient en trop, alors qu’il devait pourtant les garder autour de ce dernier pour qu’il ne finisse pas sur son joli fessier, s’il ne souhaitait pas casser l’ambiance enfin cordiale.

Alors que Drago tentait de l’aider, essayant de trouver un support pour se surélever et se maintenir à hauteur d’Harry, sa main rencontra un lourd velours soyeux qu’il tira vers lui croyant que c’était un rideau.

Grand mal lui en prit ! Le rideau termina entre ses doigts, et des hurlements envahirent le silence en à peine quelques secondes.

__

TRAÎTRE À NOTRE SANG !  
SODOMITE IRRESPECTIEUX !  
À QUAND TA MORT CHARLATANT !  
DANS LA MAISON DE MES AÏEUX !

Tous les tableaux de l’entrée se mirent à crier en cacophonie, alors que celui qui se trouvait de l’autre côté de la tête de Drago, apparemment un jeune homme, plaidait "mal" leur cause.

_Tais-toi, vieille folle !_  
Depuis son divorce, Harry Potter erre comme une âme en peine !  
Laisse-le s’amuser tranquillement !  
Allez, remettez vite sa camisole à la crapaude qu’on dorme enfin en paix ! 

Harry se contenta de sourire quand il reprit enfin ses esprits et recouvrit le tableau rapidement, le faisant taire immédiatement, permettant ainsi aux autres de s’assoupir à leur tour.

— Charmante rencontre avec grande tantine Walburga, n’est-ce pas ? taquina-t-il Drago, avant de transplaner à nouveau. 

Ce Transplanage se termina bien mieux que le premier selon les goûts de Drago, sa tête atterrissant enfin sur une surface douce et molletonnée, un coussin bien rebondit comme il les aimait.

Harry n’attendit pas une seconde de plus pour prendre de nouveau sa bouche d’assaut tout en usant de ses mains aguerries pour le déshabiller.

— Chaussures, murmura Drago.

Il vit Harry lever les yeux au ciel, sur un affectueux "jamais content !"

C’est lentement, trop lentement, qu’Harry se décida à dénouer ses chaussures cirées, le provoquant ouvertement. Une fois son premier pied libre, Drago lui rendit la pareille, laissant son pied vagabonder entre les jambes du héros de la nuit. Un grognement sauvage répondit à son audace, et pulls et pantalons eurent bientôt rejoints les chaussures au pied du lit.

Si Harry Potter faisait l’amour comme il se défroquait, ça promettait !

 

Drago fut tiré de ses douces rêveries et de la chaleur de son cocon par la pâle clarté de l’aube qui dansait entre les tentures entrouvertes. Il entendit des pas légers et hésitants dans la pièce et sourit malgré lui. Il n’aurait jamais cru qu’Harry soit du matin. Il entrouvrit lentement les yeux, sur un soupir bienheureux et se retrouva presque nez-à-nez avec un elfe de maison qui le fixait intensément.

Il fit un bond dans le lit, atterrissant presque sur Harry et se couvrit hâtivement.

— Kreattur heureux de voir Maître Malefoy, lui sourit l’elfe.

Son visage de papier mâché se froissa un peu plus sous la grimace apparemment amicale. Cet elfe devait avoir pas loin de deux siècles. Lentement, la créature se dirigea vers le bureau et difficilement, très difficilement, récupéra le plateau du petit-déjeuner qu’il y avait déposé au préalable. C’est d’un pas hésitant qu’il se redirigea vers le lit, et Drago se surprit à vouloir se lever pour l’aider, mais la détermination qu’il vit dans les prunelles de l’elfe le convainquit de rester au lit. L’elfe déposa enfin le plateau sur le lit, fier d’un travail bien accompli, mais épuisé.

— Kreattur être à votre service, Maître Malefoy.

— Nan, marmonna Harry derrière lui, t’es à mon service… d’ailleurs, t’es à la retraite !

L’elfe se contenta de faire les gros yeux à Harry avant de répondre,

— Kreattur avoir refusé vêtements, lui pas être à la retraite… Maître.

— Comme tu veux, soupira Harry, nouant un peu plus fermement son bras autour de la taille de Drago. En tout cas, il est trop tôt !

— Pas tôt. Monde appartenir aux sangs-purs qui se lèvent tôt, répondit Kreattur, arrangeant le bouquet de mini-lys qu’il avait artistiquement déposés sur le plateau.

— Suis pas un sang-pur, conclut Harry avant de faire signe, fort peu élégamment, à l’elfe de partir.

L’elfe, apparemment admiratif et émerveillé, observa un moment Drago, qui se sentit quelque peu gêné par cet examen minutieux.

— Oust ! reprit Harry, qui frottait son nez contre la hanche de Drago.

— Merci, Kreattur, ajouta Drago.

Il lui sembla que l’elfe, qui observait Harry d’un air mauvais, redressa légèrement ses énormes oreilles fripées et qu’il sourit avant de partir sur une courbette, qui fit craquer ses vieux os, sur un : "À votre service, Maître Malefoy."

— Cet elfe est amoureux de toi, reprit Harry en s’étirant comme un chat paresseux. Cela paraît logique ; tu aurais dû être son maître chéri, pas moi.

— Merci de me le rappeler, lui répondit Drago, faisant mine d’être agacé, mais ne pouvant s’empêcher de sourire.

Il n’avait jamais estimé que l’héritage des Black lui revenait, même sa mère n’avait jamais vécu dans cette maison. Ce qui était fort dommage, par ailleurs, car elle aurait été décorée avec plus de goût.

— C’est quoi ça ? marmonna Harry, alors qu’il s’ébouriffait les cheveux de manière fort adorable pour un homme de son âge.

— Un plateau pour le petit-déjeuner ?

— Kreattur ne m’apporte jamais le petit-déjeuner au lit… répondit Harry en fixant ledit plateau. C’est quoi tout ça ?

Drago analysa le plateau, le thé earl grey servi dans un service en porcelaine de qualité, les fruits, les céréales, le pain, la confiture et lait contenus dans de la vaisselle en cristal, des couverts en argent finement ciselés et une serviette en soie de Chenillons de Chine. Le tout pour une seule personne.

— Mon petit-déjeuner habituel ? répondit Drago en fronçant les sourcils. Comment ton elfe sait-il ce que je prends au petit-déjeuner ?

— Ne cherche pas à comprendre… bailla Harry. Il a connu Dobby, c’est lui qui a dû lui dire…

— Je vois, répondit Drago, et alors qu’il allait se servir du thé, les yeux d’Harry suivirent le mouvement de son bras.

Il faillit renverser tout le plateau dans sa hâte à recouvrir son membre coupable ; celui qui avait désarmé le professeur Dumbledore, celui qui l’avait enclavé à Voldemort, celui qui portait encore sa marque immonde et honteuse.

— Arrête, Drago, lui murmura gentiment Harry, alors qu’il posait un bras chaud et rassurant autour de ses épaules. Tu n’as pas à te cacher de moi.

La nuit dernière, la pénombre avait été son alliée, et Drago ne s’était nullement senti réticent à se retrouver dévêtu, mais ce n’était pas pour rien qu’il portait des manches longues hiver comme été. Il n’aurait pu supporter les regards des autres, il ne tolérait déjà pas le sien dans le miroir de la salle de bains.

— Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, Harry, murmura-t-il entre des lèvres tremblantes. 

Ses os avaient comme gelés, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Lentement, Harry fit glisser le drap le long de son avant-bras, découvrant une marque bleuâtre pâlissante, un crâne aux orbites vides qui le fixaient depuis des années mais dont il refusait de croiser le regard. C’est bien trop tendrement qu’Harry déposa une main chaude sur la Marque des Ténèbres, et Drago sursauta comme brûlé.

— Ne fais pas cela ! C’est dégoûtant ! se ressaisit Drago, cherchant à se défaire de l’étreinte d’Harry. 

Harry Potter ne devait pas toucher cette marque, vestige de la plus démoniaque et malsaine des magies noires ! Surtout pas Harry, après les souffrances que le mage qui l’avait créée lui avait imposées ! 

— Drago, regarde-moi, lui dit calmement Harry, ça ne me dérange pas. Ce n’est pas toi.

— Vraiment ? lâcha Drago, un rire dubitatif échappant de ses lèvres.

— Vraiment, conclut Harry. Nous sommes pareils, ne le vois-tu donc pas ?

Pour le coup, Drago se tourna de nouveau vers Harry, complètement abasourdi.

— Pareils ?! Je ne suis pas si bon que cela au lit pour t’avoir fait perdre la raison à ce point !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. 

— Toi et moi, articula-t-il comme s’il parlait à un enfant, avons été marqués par Voldemort contre notre gré.

— Harry, tu n’étais qu’un bébé ! protesta Drago.

— Et toi, tu n’étais qu’un enfant qui voulait sauver ses parents.

— Tu oublies dans quel camp je me tenais durant la guerre, souffla difficilement Drago.

— Mais je n’oublie pas que tu n’as pas pu tuer Dumbledore, que tu ne m’as pas dénoncé au Manoir, que tu n’as directement tué ou maltraité personne. Ce n’est pas de la couardise, Drago, c’est tout simplement être humain !

Drago soupira. Il ne servait à rien de discuter avec Harry, il avait toujours voulu voir le meilleur en tout le monde, il ne parviendrait pas à le faire changer d’avis. Certes, il n’avait pas été un criminel de guerre, certes, tout ce qu’il avait fait, il l’avait fait pour sauver ses parents, mais tant de gens étaient morts à cause de lui si ce n’est directement par sa main.

— J’ai longtemps détesté ma cicatrice, finit par lui confier Harry, car elle faisait de moi ce que j’étais aux yeux des autres : Harry Potter, le garçon Qui-A-Survécu, puis Harry Potter, le garçon Qui-A-Vaincu, mais je n’oublie pas aujourd’hui ce qu’elle représente réellement ; l’amour et le sacrifice de mes parents. Les autres ne verront jamais rien d’autre que le signe d’allégeance à Voldemort en cette marque, moi, ce que je vois, c’est l’amour et les sacrifices que tu as été prêt à faire pour tes parents.

Drago se contenta de hausser les épaules et entreprit de recouvrir ses tartines encore chaudes de confiture. C’était un des rares luxes qu’il ne se permettait pas au Manoir mais qu’il regrettait, il avait adoré les tartines préparées avec amour par sa mère étant enfant. Et les conversations sur l’oreiller avec Harry étant des plus déprimantes, il avait bien le droit de se faire ce plaisir.

— C’est cruel, en tout cas, reprit Harry, alors qu’il observait presque avec dégoût les groseilles qu’il tenait entre les doigts.

— Quoi donc ? lui répondit Drago avant de croquer avec appétit dans sa tartine.

— De m’imposer un petit-déjeuner sans beurre, sans chocolat, sans jus de citrouille et surtout sans café noir !

Drago ne put s’empêcher de sourire avant de lâcher un long soupir de satisfaction.

— Cette confiture est délicieuse !

— Kreattur sera ravi de l’apprendre, elle est faite maison.

Harry n’était pas grand amateur de confiture, mais la dernière en date que l’elfe lui avait fait manger était un étrange mélange de citrouille, réglisse et violette qui ne l’avait pas réellement convaincu.

— Bon, dépêche-toi de finir ton petit-déjeuner, lui dit Harry quelques minutes à peine après que Drago ait commencé.

— Et pourquoi cela, je vous prie, M. Potter ? lui répondit-il dubitatif.

— Pour te recoucher ! lui répondit Harry comme si c’était l’évidence même.

— Se coucher le ventre plein n’est pas vraiment conseillé.

— Pas plus que faire du Quidditch de chambre.

— Harry Potter, vous êtes une bête insatiable !

— Vous n’avez pas idée, Professeur Malefoy.

Le sourire en coin d’Harry lui promettait monts et merveilles comme la nuit passée. C’est en prenant tout son ton temps que Drago but une gorgée de cet excellent thé, s’essuya les lèvres avec soin et déposa le plateau sur le sol sachant pertinemment que son thé et ses tartines seraient toujours aussi chauds dans une heure ou deux. Il rejoignit Harry sous l’épaisse couverture sans se pressé mais impatient.

— On prétendait pouvoir m’apprendre des tours de magie ? le taquina-t-il.

— Je ne crois pas t’avoir jamais dit à quel point j’avais été à l’aise ta baguette entre les mains, lui susurra Harry à l’oreille, avant que ses doigts avides d’aventure et de magie ne se saisissent de sa baguette.

Drago ne put qu’hoqueter au geste si intime, mais pas encore suffisamment familier.

— Trente centimètres…débuta Harry dans un lent va-et-vient.

— Tu me flattes ! soupira Drago dans un roucoulement provocateur.

— Aubépine…continua Harry, accélérant légèrement le rythme.

— Attention aux épines, le taquina Drago, mordillant ses lèvres.

— Crin de licorne, finit par énumérer Harry, resserrant son étreinte et jouant avec l’extrémité si sensible.

Drago hoqueta. 

— Où est donc partie ta repartie ? lui murmura-t-il à l’oreille.

— La ferme, Potter !

— C’est de nouveau Potter, hein ?

Harry ralentit de nouveau la cadence, puis ne fit qu’effleurer le membre gonflé par des frôlements inhumains.

— Harry, Harry…Harry, chantonna Drago, alors que le nez d’Harry trouva le sien et le cajolait de petites caresses.

Drago s’imagina brièvement Harry en salle d’interrogatoire. Il était à supposer que si Harry usait de telles techniques pour faire parler ses prisonniers, ceux-ci devaient lui vendre père et mère sans regret.

Harry le repositionna confortablement sur le drap de soie noire froissée, ses bras se nouant autour de sa longue silhouette, se perdant dans ses baisers, répondant à chaque "Harry" par une caresse voluptueuse ou un baiser tendre, complètement ensorcelé par sa voix enchanteresse. Tel Merlin, le plus puissant des sorciers avait été envouté par Viviane, une simple Moldue. Et si dans ce scénario Drago était la jolie blonde, il n’en avait cure, car il avait entre ses bras le plus puissant des sorciers de son temps, celui qui l’avait sauvé non seulement de la cruauté et la folie d’un puissant mage noir, mais aussi de l’effrayante brume qui s’était emparée de son être.

Il ne lui avait fallu que 10 ans pour le comprendre.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction écrite pour le fanzine ABSOLUTE HARRY-DRAY, publié pour célébrer les dix ans d'existence du site du même nom (en 2012!!!), consacré à la publication de fanfictions sur le couple Drago/Harry.


End file.
